Shootaloo
by Kazimierz
Summary: A story in which scootaloo shoots up her school. Inspired by the song pumped up kicks by foster the people
1. the beginning

This is a 3 part story based on the song "pumped up kicks" by foster the people. Also a bit of back story scootaloo is about 16 and in the beginning she is at the south part of town which is basically like detroit

/scootaloo pov/  
I was walking home from school when it started to rain. I quickly ran into a nearby abandoned house with the door broken down shielding my papers with a hoof to prevent them from getting wet. As i got in the house I checked to see if my drawings had gotten wet luckily they where fine. I sat down I the corner looking over my homework when I heard a noise coming from the next room "crap" i thought grabbing the pocket knife out of my bag.

(Don't ask me how the pocket knife thing works. Just use your imagination)

/18 minutes ago/  
"Blank flank" I heard diamond tiara behind me as I was walking away from the school "what do you want" I said angrily I had a really bad day and I knew she could tell "well I was thinking about all these years have gone by and you still don't have a cutie mark" she said smugly "listen here sparkly hat im not I the mood so piss off" I said getting angry at her "ha I don't have to listen to you the fact that you still don't have a cutie mark means you failed at life and you should just end yourself so I don't need to look at your blank flank anymore" she said leaving herself open to a counter attack "are you implying that you look at my ass? cause that's kinda gross" I said winning the argument as she mumbled "whatever" and walked away

/back to the present/  
Then I saw a shadowy figure walk over to me and as I pointed the knife at him he said said "don't worry I'm not going to rape you I'm not into filly's" I lowered the knife but I was still cautious as he sat down in the opposite corner of the room "so do you want some booze?" He asked rolling a bottle towards me "whatever" I said taking a drink. even if I was kidnapped and sold into slavery it wouldn't be as shitty as my life is now.

But as I drank we started to talk about life and crap like that and that must have been some strong stuff cause we where talking for an hour about how hard life was and how one would get out of it and "go out with a bang" as they say and so it was then and there a random hobo convinced me to shoot up my school and he would give me a weapon to do it with.


	2. the weapon

I walked in my house avoiding my drunken father I went up to my room and there I saw something on my bed a Thompson M1928 smg. "wow that was fast" I thought as i loaded the gun "ima try this out" I say flying out the door and into the nearby forest.

/everfree forest/  
/2100 hours/

"alright so I just aim it at the tree and hold down the trigger" I said to myself lining up the shot. there were a few loud bangs as I shot at the tree and was launched backwards "wow the recoil on that motherfu-" I stopped as I looked at the tree falling over with a thousand small holes in it "holy crap" I said. And so for the next hour I used half my ammo shooting down trees and it felt amazing.

Upon returning home I found a note and some more ammo on my bed.

"hey kid I see you like the new toy but remember I ain't giving you this for free so you have two options one shoot everyone and kill yourself afterwards or two kill everyone and we hunt you down and kill you.  
(p.s there will be a lot less pain if you do it yourself if ya get my meaning)

Welp I guess I'm shooting myself then I thought to myself as I lay down in my bed to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.


	3. killing time

/authors note/  
I'll write a alternate story to this later where the letter says she could join the mafia or somthin

Today it was happening  
I walked up to the school with the gun in my bag "holyshitholyshitholyshit" I thought as i was excited and nervous at the same time "hey blank flank didn't I tell you to kill yourself" I heard diamond tiara say but I just ignored her "oh don't worry I will after I'm done with you" she thought walking into the building.

She had been thinking about suicide for a while but couldn't do it because it seemed like a boring way to go out but now she was going to use the last few minutes of her life to get revenge on all of those who had wronged her.

Apple bloom and sweetie belle had gotten mad at her after one of their get-a-cutiemark plans had failed and they took the blame. Silver spoon and diamond tiara (or "sparkly hat" as she liked to call her) were always telling her to go die and... Well those are the only people that made her feel like shit but she would kill everyone else while she was at it.

/2 hours later/  
In the middle of class I decided it was time so i stood up on the desk and yelled "EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT" then I got the gun out of my bag "go to hell" I said then I shot everyone. oh the death oh the destruction it was beautiful

And that was only the first room and so i ran from room to room painting the walls red. A pony named Marvin got bits of brain and skull all over the room but there were also ponies trying to run out of the building so i quickly killed them and shot the handle of the door.

"and now to find my former friends" I said and so I ran into their class and saw them hiding under a desk "scootaloo?!" Sweetie belle said "you're the killer?" Apple bloom asked "yep" I said showing no emotion as I filled her with lead "b-but w-we were friends" she stammered starting to cry "emphasis on the were" I said still showing no emotion but I didn't shoot "tell me where diamond tiara is and ill let you live" I said "i-in the closet with silver spoon" she said "thanks" I said then I whacked her over the head with the stock of the gun.

I went over to the closet "please don't kill me I can give you whatever you want" diamond tiara begged as I opened the door "heh ok then stand in front of the wall both of you" I said and they did as they were told "what do you want?" Silver spoon asked "what I want is your brains on that wall" I said and blasted her in the face diamond tiara screamed but then I shot her in the face too and so as I had made the deal with the mafia hobo so i aimed it at my head and pulled the trigger.

THE END


End file.
